naruto: a new generation
by deathhog2006
Summary: this is my latest fic, and my first naruto. its about a boy who is just graduating, who has to assist naruto in defeating the akatsuki.
1. beginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, any jutsu names or any other trademarks other that those I have created myself**

Konoha sat peacefully underneath the mountains, resting in the shade of the five faces that had been carved into the stone. These were the faces of the five great hokage, the champion shinobi that proved themselves the sworn protectors of the hidden leaf village. The first hokage had built the village; the second hokage was a powerful ninja that had set his heart to become the next great protector. The third hokage, a legend, had trained the three greatest shinobi, the sanin. The fourth hokage had saved the village from the demonic terror _kyuubi_, or the nine tailed fox. Though he died sealing the beast within his son, naruto, he was still considered the greatest hokage the village had seen. Now, the fifth hokage, tsunade, was chosen by the village just after the sound ninja attack. Tsunade, being one of the legendary sanin, had been chosen for her incredible fighting styles, and her medical abilities.

The village was peaceful at first glance, but if you looked into the academy, you would see that the village was quite busy. It was the graduation day for many students, who were becoming genin. The chunin brothers and sisters, and the jonin parents were all congratulating the graduates. But, apart from the large crowd sat a boy, with short black hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his face in a diagonal pattern from his left eyebrow, down to his right cheekbone, just barely missing his eye. He wore a black shirt, and cargo shorts. On the back of the shirt was printed a sign of his family insignia, a dragon doing aerial dynamics, creating a large "S".

This boy did not sit alone because he was sad, or had failed. He sat alone because he did not have any parents or siblings in the village. His mother died when he was 4 years old, on a high risk mission to escort an herbalist to the land of snow, needing to cross through the plains village territory, which was not a necessarily safe thing to do. His father was still off on a mission in the mountains 

to discover the whereabouts of a great shinobi, uzamaki naruto, who had gone missing a few days before the graduation.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair that just barely stuck out under her bayonet, detached from the group and ran towards him, followed by who appeared to be her father. "Ryubi! Congratulations! I graduated too!" the girl called, still running.

"heh, I see that" Ryubi replied, gesturing towards the leaf village's forehead protector attached to the bayonet. "Looks good on you" he continued.

"Really? Thanks! Oh, by the way, where's yours?" She asked him, looking confused at his head

"You really can't see it? You need to be more observant, semime" her father now said, having been listening in. "it's tied to his right arm"

"Huh? Oh! Now I see it, sorry Ryubi" Ryubi just chuckled, and shrugged "it's alright semime"

Then, a new voice spoke from behind, this a deep, rough voice. "Ryubi senme, semime zimano. You have been summoned to the second floor main classroom for a meeting, in which you will find out who your teammates and squad leaders are."

As Ryubi turned, he saw the familiar face of his sensei, shikamaru nara. He wasn't wearing his green supply jacket, just his black outfit, with his forehead protector attached to his right sleeve. Ryubi knew not to sit too long, so he got up and walked towards the entrance to the academy, with semime following close behind.

**Theres chapter one, of my first fanfic of naruto, and basically my only fanfic, since I haven't wrote anything in so long. Please R&R. hoped you enjoyed it**


	2. squad 2 and their jonin

Ryubi slid the door open and stepped into the classroom, with semime following close behind. They both found seats in the front row, right next to each other.

"I hope we are in the same squad Ryubi, don't you?" semime asked, breaking the tense silence between the two

"Yeah I do, just I hope we don't get paired up with that hyuuga girl, she has an ego too big for her own good." He replied, glancing up a few rows at a girl with jet black hair and silvery eyes, who was smiling triumphantly, as if she was the top graduate.

Just then shikamaru walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand "ok, before we begin, I would like to announce the top graduate this year." He paused, creating suspense "the top graduate is…..Ryubi!" there was a mixture of "boo"s and "great job"s coming from the rest of the class. Ryubi just smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, now I will call your names, give you a squad number, and give you the name of your assigned jonin" shikamaru continued "squad one will consist of hyuuga renie, akamichi kai, and hatake yami." The three called stepped down, were given the name of their jonin, and were told to depart from the room

"Ok, in squad two will be zimano semime, aburame kage, and Ryubi senme" shikamaru announced. Semime sighed in relief. Kage, semime, and Ryubi stood and headed down to shikamaru. "Your jonin is haruno sakura, meet her in the first floor main classroom" he said to the trio, who nodded in understanding.

The newly formed squad stepped into the hallway, and walked down the hall in silence, and the silence continued as they descended 

to the first floor. When they reached the bottom, kage stopped and turned to his squad mates, studying them, searching for the best words he could to describe how he was feeling about this squad.

"Ya know, this isn't really a bad combination, the three of us." He said "I thought I would be placed in a squad with that hyuuga girl or that hatake kid" he continued

"We were worried about that too kage and we're glad we have someone who can attack from a distance, even if you are a little inaccurate" semime replied to his statement, adding in a sheepish laugh. Ryubi just stood there, silent for the most part.

"Shouldn't we get going? My dad said that I would probably be put under sakura, and that she's not all that patient." He said after a moment, and kage nodded in approval.

The three shinobi continued down the hall and turned into the main classroom, where they saw a woman in a red cloak with a white circle on the back with pink hair looking out the window. They waited a minute for her to turn and when she didn't Ryubi cleared his through, making her turn.

"Oh sorry" she said in a apologetic tone "I was just thinking about the day I met my squads jonin" she added with a slight chuckle

"heh, it's ok sakura-sensei!" semime said with a wide smile "we understand" sakura returned the smile and sighed, looking down, obviously thinking about the past. A few minutes went by before she looked up again.

"well, since we just met why don't you tell me about yourselves over dinner huh?" she asked them. Ryubi smiled, semime nodded excitedly, and kage looked at her, confused

"are you sure you want to treat us to dinner just to introduce ourselves? I mean, a meal for four isn't exactly cheap" he asked her

"it's really no trouble, I have been saving this for a while just for this occasion!" she replied happily, and led them out of the room to the ichiraku ramen shop. The original owners had retired, but their son had taken over and had upheld the great name, and the great food.

After a while, when everyone had finished, sakura began asking about each of her genin about their personalities and interests "so, Ryubi I heard you were the top graduate this year, so I decided to ask you about your life first. What are your interests and dreams, things like that?"

"Well for the interest's category, I don't really have any other than training and being with my friends. In the category of dreams, I hope to be hokage someday" he said crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. Sakura felt something stir inside her, something she couldn't explain

"I……haven't heard that in a long time…" she said, looking down at her feet "well anyway, what about you semime, what're your interests?"

She was slow to answer, obviously thinking about her answer "well, I am really interested in being the best ninja I can be, and I will work myself until i am my best, until I can't get any better. As for 

dreams, I just want to grow up to be a defender of the village, protecting those I care for." She said, also looking up.

"That's great, and with my help I am positive your dream will be fulfilled. But for now I want to hear about you kage" she said, turning towards the bug-users seat.

"Well, my interests are not unlike those of Ryubi, I train until I am satisfied with the results, and then I spend time with those dear to me. As for dreams, I hope to become a great shinobi, like my father, and protect this village until the day I die" he replied, starring directly at her instead of at the ceiling like his squad mates

"Well, you too can reach that goal with my help, kage. But not until you all have your rest. I want you all to go get a good night's sleep and meet me at the academy at 9:00 tomorrow" she said, paring the bill and leaving the ramen shop

"well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Ryubi said as he got up and left.

Stepping outside, he sighed, knowing he was going to be alone again for the night. He began to trudge home, thinking about what sakura said to him after he was done introducing his dream.

"_She hasn't heard my dream in a while? What did she mean by that…"_

**Hey guys, sorry about that short first chapter but It looked longer when I wrote it, same with this one. Well, I hope you like by second chapter, please R&R. oh! I almost forgot to say thanks to jimthefox for the review!**


	3. let the test begin!

A lone, cloaked figure dropped into the canyon, making as small amount of noise possible. He scanned the area for any threat, and then, making sure he hid his chakra source well, began moving towards the mouth of a large cave. Once there, he double-checked the area for any sign of enemy shinobi, and dashed into the cave. The cave was dark, save for a small light that seemed to be coming from the back of the cavern. The figure, silently and slowly, moved towards the light. As he neared the light, he noticed it was a fire. Sitting up by the fire was a man somewhere in his 20s dressed in an orange and black coat. He wore orange pants, and black sandals. He had blonde hair, and he wore a black headband for his forehead protector.

The figure immediately recognized this man as his target, uzamaki naruto. He walked forward, relaxing himself. As he came into the light, naruto jumped to his feet in a fighting stance, with a kunai drawn.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" naruto asked him quickly, not dropping his guard.

"Relax, it's me, rein." The figure said, pulling his hood back and revealing a leaf village forehead protector. Naruto put away his kunai, but still didn't drop his guard.

"What are you doing all the way up here? You've already past the border into plains territory." He said roughly, demanding an answer quick

"I' m looking for you, naruto, you just randomly disappeared. What were you thinking, with the akatsuki still after you!" rein exclaimed "what do you think we would have done with you gone? Captured by that itachi uchiha and pein and all the other rouges?"

"I'm looking for them, that's my new mission, to destroy the akatsuki." He said simply, sitting back down. He gestured for rein to do the same

"Naruto, I'm not leaving without you, and I'm not going to sit here and negotiate while my son is sitting at home, lonely. I missed his graduation today because I was busy looking for you. Now, you're either coming willingly, or by force, as were mistress hokage's orders."

Naruto looked over rein, and sighed "well, I suppose I shouldn't fret about needing to return, I haven't seen hide or hair of akatsuki in a while."

"So you're coming then?" rein asked, hopeful

"Yes, I am, but not until morning. You look like you haven't slept in days." Naruto replied, pulling from a pack on his back a blanket. Rein did the same.

_The next morning, in Konoha…_

Ryubi pulled on his black shirt and tied his blue headband to his arm, making the forehead protector stand out. He filled his supply pouch with kunai, tied his shuriken holster to his right leg, and placed a good amount of shuriken there. He wanted to be prepared for anything. He slid on his black sandals and walked outside, taking a deep breath. He began to run towards the academy to meet with sakura.

Along the way, he met kage walking out of his house. He was wearing a white overcoat and black pants. He wore black glasses and he had blue sandals and a blue headband. His black hair was spiky and unkempt, and he had his hands in his pockets.

Noticing Ryubi running down the street, he paused and waved. When Ryubi got there, he stopped to catch his breath

"Hey….kage…..how's it going?" he asked, still panting. Kage chuckled, and replied "just fine, Ryubi" they turned and continued walking towards the academy. Once there, they noticed semime and sakura waiting by the tree with the swing on it. When they noticed the two, they quickly dashed over.

"Well, you were all here early, which I like. Now what I want to see from you is your skills as individuals, and as a team. Hmm…..well now that I think about it… how about a little test..." sakura said, thinking about how she'd do this. Then an idea came to her, as she looked up. "Ive got it! In the forest surrounding Konoha, we'll have a test. I will have two bells on me, and the two to get them before lunch will be able to eat, the failure will have to sit and watch." With that, she turned and jumped onto the academy roof, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the kids to run themselves.

As squad two reached the gates to the village, sakura jumped from a tree and landed in front of them. "Follow me, through here." She said, and turned into the forest with the genin following right on her tail. After a few minutes of walking, the group found themselves in a clearing, in which there was a river, and three tree stumps. By the stumps were three coils of rope, and three packaged lunches.

"So, as I told you before, I will have two bells tied to my belt. At noon, whoever has a bell will eat lunch, anyone without a bell will be tied to the stump and forced to watch us eat." She said, with a smile. "And if you try to eat before then, you'll get a nasty surprise" she added in, chuckling.

"Ok, so what are the rules of this "test"?" semime asked, using quotes for the word test.

"you may use anything, genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu. You may also use kunai and shuriken." She stated

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell us we can use weapons against you!? Are you crazy? If you're not careful we might really hurt you." Kage burst out, annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"not only will I not let that happen, but if something does hit me hard enough, I am a medical ninja." She said with a wide smile.

"heh….good enough for me" Ryubi said, dropping into a taijutsu fighting stance. Next to him, semime drew two kunai, and held them as dual wield daggers. Kage used his chakra to open a small hole in his palm, where bugs waited to be launched as if from a cannon.

"You…may….begin!" sakura said, as she jumped back onto the river that ran just behind her. Ryubi dashed forward, letting his arms fly back behind him. His father, being in the ANBU black-ops, had taught him how to walk on water already. Just before he reached the bank of the river, he jumped forward with such speed that no one noticed until he was right in front of sakura. He swung his right leg out and she jumped back farther. His foot landing on the water as if he was on solid ground, he quickly cocked back his left arm and threw a punch, which 

landed directly in sakura's face. Ryubi smiled as he reached for one of the bells on her belt.

Ryubi's smile quickly faded as sakura burst into a few gallons of water. "What the hell!? When did she create a water clone!?" he yelled. Just then the REAL sakura burst out of the water, hitting Ryubi straight in his gut. He went flying back and, losing his chakra control, plunged into the river.

"_Alright, before I use _"it" _I'm gonna try another strategy" _Ryubi thought, crossing his pointer and middle fingers on either hand together, creating a cross. _"Shadow clone jutsu!"_ suddenly four exact replicas of Ryubi appeared around him. He looked towards each one, and looked up. He pushed off the bottom of the river, and the clones followed suit. Soon five Ryubi's burst out of the water, and each began signing hand signs, starting with the sign of the tiger. They each made a cup around their mouth, with an open hole through the middle.

"FIREBALL JUTSU" they all screamed. They deeply inhaled, then blew, creating five fireballs aimed straight at sakura. She released the chakra in her feet and fell into the water. A few seconds later, five sakura's burst from the water, each one swinging at a Ryubi. This time, though, he was prepared. They all jumped back, onto the shore where they definitely had a better chance.

Semime and kage took this opportunity to begin their assaults, as soon as both shinobi dismissed their clones. As semime dashed towards sakura, pushing Ryubi out of the way, three bolt shaped figures flew by her. As Ryubi examined the bolts closer, he noticed they were made of living, crawling bugs. Each of the three hit sakura dead on, but she once 

again exploded into water. Semime stopped at the bank of the river, not knowing yet how to walk on water, and stood ready.

"You've each shown great skill already, but you are forgetting I am an elite jonin." Sakura announced. Semime heard the voice coming from directly behind her, and her eyes widened. She felt something slam into her back, sending her flying across the river and into a tree on the other bank, knocking her out.

Ryubi took this pause in his part of the battle to recoup, having been blow into and out of the water, on top of using jutsu of different elements simultaneously. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He was drawing chakra into his right arm. With his left hand, he untied his forehead protector and dropped it to the ground. He shut his eyes and grabbed his arm with the hand he used to untie the headband. He focused even more chakra into that area. The air around his arm began to grow steadily warmer.

_"Now I'm gonna show her why the insignia of the senme family is a dragon, along with the fire element of every clan member." _Ryubi chuckled to himself _"yes, it's time to unleash _"it"_…..my inherited jutsu…..the dragons bite!" _

**Heh heh heh…… CLIFHANGERS! Hope you enjoyed it, I've been working on this a while. Would've been done earlier, but I've had school, and homework. Please R&R and I will be continuing soon**

**Semime: HEY! WHY DID **_**I **_**GET KNOCKED OUT, HUH? WHY COULDN'T RYUBI OR KAGE GOTTEN HIT!?**

**Deathhog: for one, ryubi's the main character. Two, kage isn't the one-on-one type, and three, you are not the best ninja yet!**

**Semime: well hurry up! Write the next chapter! I don't like missing out on the action!**

**Deathhog: I'd tell you what you do next but, it's a cliff hanger!**


End file.
